


HAPPY BIRTHDAY YAN!

by SableXD



Category: GYEE (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday, I don't know more tags to put xD, Kissing, M/M, Short, Teasing, worried Yan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28805136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SableXD/pseuds/SableXD
Summary: Yan wakes up like any other day on broken toe, but when he gets outside, he didn’t see anyone. He searches for somebody, but he doesn’t have luck, just when he thought that this could be a shadow’s attack, he get a little surprised.
Relationships: Yan (gyee)/Su (gyee)
Kudos: 2





	1. Happy Birthday Yan!

**Author's Note:**

> HI! SableXD here  
> I hope that you all are fine!  
> This time i bring a little story, the reason, i discover that is Yan´s birthday and how he is a main unit. I want to celebrate it doing this!  
> This really is the shortest fic that i do... maybe due i want to finish by today or i don't want to deep too much xD.
> 
> Other new thing, is that this fic would have a English and Spanish. If you read my last fic, not, this isn't that "Fic that would be on Spanish or both" that i mentioned last time.  
> I hope that you enjoy it!
> 
> PD: I publish this in Jan 16 like 23:55, but i guess that the time that the site publish this it was already 17 :,,v

The cool winds blow in Broken Toe and the sun it's on point. In the Shadowshunter’s bedroom, Yan was deeply sleep on his bed, but a trace of sunlight crosses a windows and impact on his face.

_\- “Hmmm… Hmm? Ahhh!” – Exclaim Yan, as he gets up of his bed completely altered._

Yan turns his head around the room abruptly and for what he sees, he didn’t awake at dawn how usually he does, he search for his clock to see what happened to the alarm, only to find out that it isn’t even there.

It couldn’t be a prank or something like that, that kind of behavior isn’t allowed in the Shadowshunter, specially under Yan’s watch, due this, Yan thought that maybe something could happen, he thought why only the clock and not himself, but he doesn’t have time to think too deeply, so he gets ready and get out of his bedroom.

Gradually, his worries rise, since he got out and walks on the hallways of the bedrooms, he didn’t see any cadet, he thinks that it could be they were training outside like every day, but at least he always find someone lurking here, being for skip training or try to eat something without any see them. But now… all is so quiet, even the extreme silence gives Yan little goosebumps.

Yan’s worries finally burst when he got outside. He didn’t see anything or anyone in meters! Yan thinks at what the hell happened here. They were attacked? He is some kind of mirror dimension? It… it’s really all a kind of joke? On this point, despite the rules, he really wants it to be the last one.

Yan exclaimed at all direction if somebody was there, but he only got a long silence like answer. Yan goes to the trainees’s camp, the shore, even the main headquarters, but all was empty. At this point Yan was deadly worried, what could he do? He could try search more, but if even the main H.Q. are empty, where the hell could be everyone?! He could try to go to Kaigon, but if this could really be a different dimension, it’s really risky just get outside of this domain. And like that, Yan was lost in his thoughts… until he saw something quickly pass to his side… something purple.

Usually, Yan would examine the situation before he jumps on action, but due this situation and it lack explanation, Yan didn’t think twice and begin to pursuit that thing. It was very fast; Yan didn’t even notice that they go into the jungle, until he heard the waterfalls. Yan begins to feel tired and gradually he begins to lose the view from the thing.

_-“Yo-You! You are NOT going to escape!” – Shout Yan as he nailed his claw-weapon on the ground._

The creature is surrounded by three pillars and now is paralyzed, but not for too long, for what Yan could see, the trap would contain him for 10 seconds, even trapped, the creature was really far, but Yan runs with all his might before the 10 seconds passes.

Only left one second, but Yan could get close before it passes, but due his acceleration, Yan pushes the creature with him to a cliff that was beside and both falls into the deep jungle, the creature tries to free from Yan, but he does his best to contain it. After a while, they finally came somewhere.

Yan is still grasping the creature, but when he turns around to see where he is, he was speechless. Just in front of him, all those that he believed that disappeared, his trainees, his equals… damn even his superiors were in front of him, building some kind of scenario, some are putting tables, others chairs and even a kind of giant pamphlet between the trees.

Just like Yan, everyone was surprised to see him, nobody said anything for a while, until.

\- “You really surprise me there, I thought that my creature could fool you until all was ready… I guess that I underestimate you again.” – Said a man that get close to Yan, offering a hand to help him get up.

_-“S-SU! What are you doing here?! And creature? What are you talking about? This is… a shadow…? – Said Yan, as he observes how now he has below him a cream creature, that licks him._

Yan let go the creature that now was above Su, after cleaning himself, Yan grasp Su hand, when he gets up Yan just see everyone, no one was hurt in any way, he is happy for that, but then he gets mad and demands an explanation of what the hell happened, he begins to shout and pursuit everyone. They tried to explain the situation, but Yan was so altered that he couldn’t listen.

Su sights while he facepalm, he knows that this would happen if Yan appeared before he thought, so before Yan does something stupid, he goes to him and turns him around, Yan is going to ask what Su wants… but then he just answered with a kiss.

Yan startled at first, but then he just let it flow, and like that, his fury gets off.

_\- “Calm?” – Su asked._

_\- “Yeah…” – Yan answered._

_\- “Maybe I can save an explanation if I ask you this. What day is today?” – Asked Su_

_\- “Wh- but how that have a relation with all this?!” – Exclaimed Yan._

_\- “Just answer me.” – Said Su._

_\- “Fine! It’s January’s 16, isn't ri—” – Said Yan, when he realizes something._

Then, Yan looks around and begin to see that, apart the chairs, tables and foods, there were… presents and the giant pamphlet says on big: “HAPPY BIRTHDAY YAN!”. And then he remembered, that apart from be January’s 16, this day too is his birthday!

_\- “Oh…” – Said Yan a little shamed._

_\- “See? I told you that I could save an explanation with that question.” – Said Su as he chuckles on the shy Yan._

But then, Yan wants to know, why exactly his birthday is celebrated like THIS, with everyone disappearing like nothing and left him alone in the WHOLE H.Q. he was sick worried about everyone and then out of blue a creature appears and guide him here, only to discover that all was technically a prank!

Everyone just said that all this was idea from Su, that a week before he explains all his plan, usually this could get rejected, but due Yan performance, personality, and everyone’s boredom. They give this a shoot, and to be fair. Everyone has fun doing this.

Yan just sight when he hears this. It really surprises him that everyone accesses, but at the same time he remembers how everyone likes to tease him.

How Yan already knows all, everyone just decides to begin the party, at first, they would stay there for a while, then they would go to the main H.Q (that way they could be alert, at the same time do the party) this was an unusual view, the Shadowhunters, knowledge by their iron discipline, were now a happy mess, some were drinking, others were eating, even dancing. The superiors were the only one that abstained, but it only was because someone must be sober to guide everyone to the H.Q., if they could, they too would be drinking without hesitation.

_\- “Do you like the surprise?” – Said Su as he puts his arm above Yan._

_\- “It would be enough with just a cake. But… I guess that this is nice too” – Answered Yan as he smirks._

_\- “Just don’t be harsh on your trainees after this, they really want to make you happy with this. If you want to blame someone, that be me.” - Said Su_

_\- “I told you that this is nice, I wouldn’t be mad, even after this and more if I have to be mad at you. Thanks.” – Said Yan, as he kisses Su on the cheek._

_\- “You now… you could still get a cake.” – Said Su._

_\- “What do you mean, we got one there.” – Said Yan as he looks on his birthday cake._

_\- “And how talks about THAT cake?” – Said Su, as he winked on Yan while he gets up, showing Yan his backwards._

For what Su see when he turns his head to Yan, he absolutely gets the message, the proof, he was redder that a fire, Su laughs and get him up and begin to dance and enjoy the party.


	2. ¡Feliz cumpleaños Yan!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Version en español

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! SableXD aquí.  
> Espero que todos estén bien.  
> Esta vez les traigo esta corta historia, la razón, descubrí que era el cumple de Yan xD y pues como es alguien que uso bastante en el juego, decidí homenajearlo con esto.  
> En verdad esta es la historia mas corta que he hecho... tal vez sea porque quería terminarla hoy mismo o simplemente porque no quería meterme tanto en la historia xD
> 
> Si leíste mi historia mas reciente y viste sus notas, no, esta no es la historia que "La escribiré en español o tal vez ambos" esa es otra. Esta tiene dos partes... para mas placer xD

Vientos frescos soplaban por Broken Toe y el sol estaba a su punto. En las recamaras de los Shadowhunters, Yan estaba profundamente dormido en su cama, fue así, hasta que un trazo de luz cruzo su ventana chocando con su cara.

_-¨Hmmm… ¿hmmm? ¡Ahh!” – Exclamo Yan, mientras se levantaba de la cama completamente alterado._

Yan giro su cabeza bruscamente, por lo que veía, se dio cuenta que no se levantó al amanecer como lo hace normalmente. Él busco su reloj para ver que le ocurrió a la alarma, solo para descubrir que, en primer lugar, ni siquiera estaba ahí. 

No puede ser una broma o algo así, ese tipo de comportamiento no están permitidas dentro de los ShadowHunters, especialmente bajo su mirada, debido a esto, Yan pensó que tal vez algo pudo haber ocurrido, pero entonces porque solo su reloj y no a él, pero Yan no tenía tiempo para pensar tan profundo el asunto, asique él se alista y sale de su camarote.

Gradualmente, sus preocupaciones aumentaron, desde que salió y camino por los pasillos, el no ha visto a ningún cadete o unidad, piensa que pueden estar afuera en su entrenamiento diario, pero aun así, el siempre encuentra a alguien por aquí, séase para saltarse su entrenamiento o comer algo sin ser atrapado en el acto, pero ahora… todo esta tan callado, el silencio era tanto que le daba leves escalofríos a Yan.

Finalmente, las preocupaciones de Yan reventaron cuando salió completamente de las recamaras. ¡Yan no vio nada, ni a nadie por toda la redonda! Yan se puso a pensar en qué demonios ocurrió aquí. ¿Fueron atacados? ¿Está atrapado en alguna clase de dimensión espejo? ¿En… en verdad todo puede ser una broma? A este punto, a pesar de las reglas, en verdad Yan quisiera que fuera lo último.

Yan exclamo a los cuatro vientos si alguien estaba por ahí, pero lo único que recibió como respuesta fue un largo silencio. Yan va a los campos de los novatos, la costa e incluso a los cuarteles generales principales, pero todos estaban vacíos. Yan estaba realmente preocupado. ¿Qué debería hacer? Podría tratar de buscar por otras zonas, pero si los cuarteles estaban vacíos. ¡Donde diablos estarían todos! podría tratar irse a Kaigon, pero si está en una dimensión espejo, sería realmente riesgoso ir afuera de este dominio. De esta forma, Yan se perdió en sus pensamientos, pero entonces… el vio algo rápido cruzar a su lado, algo purpura.

Usualmente, Yan analizaría la situación antes de saltar a la acción, pero debido a su situación que carece de explicación, Yan no lo pensó dos veces y empezó a perseguir a esa cosa. Era muy rápida, Yan ni siquiera se dio cuenta que se introdujeron a la jungla, sino hasta que escucho a las cascadas a lo lejos. Yan empezaba a cansarse y gradualmente empezaba a perderle la vista a la criatura.

_\- “Tu… ¡Tu! ¡NO te iras a ninguna parte!” – Grito Yan al clavar su arma-garra al piso._

La criatura entonces fue rodeada por tres pilares y se encontraba paralizada, pero no por mucho. Por lo que veía Yan, la trampa podría contenerlo en los siguientes 10 segundos, pero inclusive atrapada, la criatura se encontraba en verdad muy lejos, aun así, Yan corrió con todo lo que tenía para llegar antes de los 10 segundos.

Solo quedaba un segundo, pero Yan pudo acercarse a la criatura, pero debido a su aceleración, Yan empujo a la criatura con él al acantilado que estaba a lado suyo, ambos cayeron a lo profundo de la jungla, mientras caían, la criatura intento quitarse de encima a Yan, pero este se mantuvo firme. después de un tiempo, ambos al fin habían chocado suelo.

Aun teniendo la criatura, Yan empezó a mirar a donde demonios habían terminado ambos, pero al ver lo que tuvo en frente, se quedó sin palabras. Justo al frente de él, todos los que pensó que habían desaparecido, sus cadetes, sus novatos, sus camaradas capitanes… demonios incluso sus superiores se encontraban construyendo algún tipo de escenario. Algunos ponían mesas, otras sillas e inclusive un gran panfleto entre los árboles.

Tal como Yan, todos estaban sorprendidos al verlo, nadie dijo nada, hasta que.

\- “¡Tu realmente me sorprendiste ahí! Pensaba que mi criatura podría engañarte hasta que todo estuviera listo, supongo que te subestime de nuevo.” – Dijo un hombre que se acercó a Yan, ofreciéndole una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

_\- “¡S-SU! ¿¡Que haces aquí?! ¿Criatura? ¿De que estas hablando? Esto… esto… esto es una sombra… ¿?” – Dijo Yan, al observar que ahora la criatura debajo de él se tornó crema, al verlo le lamio._

Yan dejo ir a la criatura que se encontraba ahora encima de Su, después de limpiarse, Yan agarra la mano de Su y se levanta, al estarlo ve a su alrededor, a todos aquellos que creía desaparecido. El estaba feliz de encontrarlos a salvo, pero entonces se puso enojado y empezó a demandar una maldita explicación a todo esto, empezó a gritar y perseguir a todos. Todos trataron de explicarle, pero Yan estaba tan alterado que no escuchaba.

Su suspiro mientras tenía su mano en la cabeza, él sabía que esto pasaría si Yan aparecía antes de lo pensado, asique antes de que hiciera algo estúpido, Su se acercó a Yan y lo volteo para verle la cara. Yan pregunto qué quería, lo cual Su simplemente respondió con un beso.

Yan se sobresaltó al inicio, pero al fluir el beso, su furia se fue apagando.

_\- “¿Calmado?” – Pregunto Su._

_\- “Si…” – Respondió Yan._

_\- “Tal vez podría ahorrarme la explicación si te pregunto esto. ¿Qué día es hoy?” – Pregunto Su._

_\- “¿¡Qu- pero como eso tiene relación con todo esto!?” – Exclamo Yan,_

_\- “Solo respóndeme.” – Dijo Su._

_\- “¡Ok! Es el 16 de enero, no e—“– Dijo Yan, cuando se dio cuenta de algo._

Yan empezó a mirar a su entorno más detalladamente, aparte de las personas, sillas, comida y mesas… había regalos y el gran panfleto que vio decía en grande: “¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS YAN!”. Entonces recordó, que aparte de ser el 16 de enero. ¡También era su propio cumpleaños!

_\- “Oh…” – Dijo Yan un poco avergonzado._

_-“¿Ves? Te dije que me ahorraría la explicación.” – Dijo Su al reírse en el tímido Yan._

Pero entonces, Yan aún quería saber la razón exacta por la cual decidieron celebrar su cumpleaños ASÌ. Todos desapareciendo como si nada y dejándolo completamente solo en todo el cuartel general principal. Estaba realmente preocupado por todos, y de la nada una criatura aparece guiándolo aquí. ¡Solo para descubrir que todo fue una broma!

Todos simplemente dijeron que fue plan de Su hacer todo esto, una semana atrás el mando una carta explicando todo su plan. Usualmente esto sería regazado, pero debido al desempeño y actitud de Yan, junto al aburrimiento de todos. Se decidió hacer el intento.

Yan solo suspiro al oír esto. Para ser honesto en verdad le sorprendió que todos hayan aceptado, pero a la vez recuerda como a todos les gusta molestarlos.

Ya que Yan lo conocía todo, se decidió iniciar la fiesta. Inicialmente todos se quedarán ahí por un tiempo, para después irse a los cuarteles generales (de esa forma todos estarían alerta, a la vez que celebran). Todo esto era una vista inusual, los Shadowhunters, conocidos por su disciplina de acero, ahora eran un completo desastre feliz, algunos estaban bebiendo, otros comiendo e inclusive bailando. Los superiores fueron los únicos que se abstenían a tanta diversión, pero solo era porque alguien tenia que estar sobrio. Si no, sin dudarlo también beberían.

_\- “¿Te gusto la sorpresa?” - Dijo Su al poner su brazo encima de Yan._

_\- “Hubiera sido suficiente con un bizcocho. Pero… supongo que sí.” – Respondió Yan mientras sonreía._

_\- “Solo no seas duro con tus aprendices después de esto, ellos en verdad querían verte feliz con esto. Si quieres ser duro con alguien, que sea conmigo.” – Dijo Su_

_\- “Ya dije si me gusto, no me enojare incluso después de esto y más si tendría que enojarme contigo. Gracias por todo.” – Dijo Yan al besar a Su en el cachete._

_\- “… Sabes… aún puedes tener bizcocho.” – Dijo Su._

_\- “¿De qué hablas? Tenemos uno ahí.” – Dijo Yan al mirar el bizcocho que estaba a lo lejos._

_\- “¿Y quién hablaba de ESE bizcocho?” – Dijo Su al pestañarle a Yan mientras se levantaba, mostrándole su espalda._

Por lo que vio Su al girar su cabeza, Yan absolutamente entendió el mensaje, la prueba, ahora estaba más rojo que el fuego. Su se rio y lo levanto, para entonces irse a bailar y disfrutar de la fiesta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comentarios respecto a mi forma de escribir o redactar siempre son bienvenidos, pues aprecio la ayuda que me dan para mejorar mi forma de escribir.  
> Entonces. ¡hasta la próxima, SableXD fuera!

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback or comment that you have, leave it on the comment section. I would read it, really. Any help always is welcome.  
> Then, until next time!  
> PS: HAPPY BIRTHDAY YAN!


End file.
